Irritate
by Loner-Fanart-Hunter
Summary: Chanyeol selalu terganggu dengan keberadaan dua murid Slytherin, Sehun dan Baekhyun di sekitarnya, mereka selalu membuat masalah. Siapa yang tahu kalau itu cuma taktik Baekhyun. "Apa kau sengaja menarik perhatianku?" / "Iya, aku menarik perhatianmu supaya kau melihat ke arahku." /CHANBAEK/Harry Potter AU/Oneshot/Shonen-ai/RnR please?


**Irritate**

 _Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

 _Genre: Romance, Friendship_

 _Shonen-ai / BL / Harry Potter AU / crossover / OOC_

 _._

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

I own nothing but story

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, kudengar beater tim Slytherin diganti satu. Itu lho, seharusnya kan Zhang Yixing dan Kim Minseok."

"Lalu? Di antara mereka berdua siapa yang diganti?"

"Kim Minseok. Ada yang mengatakan kalau ia bertukar posisi dengan komentator pertandingan minggu depan. Lalu ia menjadi keeper yang posisinya masih kosong."

"Haaah? Aku saja belum tahu siapa yang tadinya menjadi komentator!"

"Wah kalau itu aku sendiri juga belum yakin pasti, tapi kalau tidak salah namanya Byun Baekhyun. Lalu komentator untuk minggu depan digantikan oleh siswa Ravenclaw yang jenius dan teliti itu, Do Kyungsoo."

Luhan menutup sebelah telinganya dan menulikan telinga satunya. Ia berjalan melewati lorong yang penuh siswa-siswi bergossip, tujuan satu-satunya adalah sampai di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dengan selamat. Luhan tersenyum lega ketika kakinya menjejak ruangan yang dituju. Ia melihat tim Quidditch-nya sedang berkumpul, duduk melingkar di dekat tungku api. Luhan mendekati mereka.

"Yo—aku mendapat kabar dari lorong sekolah. Kupikir kalian sudah mengetahuinya." Kata Luhan setelah mendekat ke lingkaran kecil itu.

Jongdae—outside chaser—yang pertama kali merespon, "Kami semua tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun merangkap jadi beater di tim Slytherin. Kenapa dari seluruh murid Slytherin harus dia yang jadi beater?"

"Baekhyun yang kau maksud adalah yang 'itu'?" tanya Jongin—chaser—yang sedang memakan sekotak _drooble_.

"Kalau 'itu' yang kau maksud adalah siswa Slytherin yang pandai, berisik, dan berhasil menjadi prefek dengan umur limabelas tahun, sih iya. Baekhyun yang itu." Jongdae bersandar pada kaki sofa di belakangnya.

Joonmyeon—kapten tim, duduk di atas sofa, ikut membuka suara. "Ayolah, dengan keberadaan Baekhyun menjadi beater bukan berarti tim kita tamat, kan? Ini pertama kalinya dia menjadi beater."

"Tapi kau sudah melihat permainannya ketika dia menjadi chaser! Kami semua kewalahan dan bola terus berada di tangannya." Jongdae mengeluh lagi.

"Bukan cuma kalian, aku sebagai beater juga sulit mengincarnya." Luhan ikut menyumbang komentar.

Komentar sisanya saling susul-menyusul. Hanya Chanyeol—seeker—yang sibuk memangku kedua tangannya di atas kakinya yang duduk menyilang. Pandangannya menatap api dengan tak fokus.

Jelas sekali kalau dia sedang merenungkan sesuatu—yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Baekhyun pernah menjadi komentator pertandingan Quidditch dua tahun lalu, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, dan dia seratus persen mengganggu. Komentarnya yang terus merentet seperti kereta selalu membuyarkan konsentrasi Chanyeol. Berakhir dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa menangkap snitch.

Chanyeol tidak ingin bertanding dengan Baekhyun.

Jika dengan posisi komentator saja sudah mengganggunya, bagaimana kalau bermain satu lapangan?

Chanyeol berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Membuat yang lain menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Chanyeol melonggarkan dasi di kerahnya, "Daripada bergossip disini, kita latihan saja."

"Ah, benar sekali. Ayo kita latihan sebentar sampai matahari terbenam." Jongin menyetujui.

Sedetik kemudian perutnya disikut oleh Luhan. "Sebelum matahari terbenam, maksudmu. Kalau ketahuan berada di lapangan sampai sesore itu, mau dihukum, hah?"

"Sakit, Luhan." Jongin melindungi perutnya dengan gesture memeluk.

"Maaf, refleks."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya dalam saku celana berbahan kain. Jubah berkerah hijau tersampir di lengan kirinya. Angin membawa rambut blonde-nya menari, menjadi sedikit tidak rapih. Ia memandang lapangan yang digunakan untuk latihan Quidditch tim Gryffindor dengan tatapan antusias. Tersenyum jahil, ia berjalan mendekat, bahunya bersandar pada dinding pintu.

Ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari saku celana, menyembunyikannya dibalik jubah yang masih tersampir di lengan kiri. Ujung tongkat itu menyembul sedikit, mengintip latihan Gryffindor di lapangan luas.

" _Confundus,_ "

Mantra sederhana terlontar keluar dengan celah bibir sempit, bermaksud memperkecil volume suara.

Salah satu sapu terbang di lapangan oleng sesaat, bergeser ke samping kanan dengan cepat sampai menyenggol sapu terbang lain di sebelahnya. Beater yang baru saja oleng itu menabrak seeker, membuat rekan timnya gagal fokus dan tidak berhasil menangkap snitch. Orang dengan nomor punggung 5, seeker Gryffindor, Park Chanyeol.

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Baekhyun, puas setelah berhasil mengacaukan latihan tim lawan. Ia berbalik, pergi menuju asramanya dengan tangan kanan merapikan rambut dan bersenandung pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kami mengandalkanmu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menyuap sesendok sereal ke dalam mulutnya, tidak ambil pusing dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh teman satu timnya, Oh Sehun. Ruangan itu dipenuhi suara akibat siswa-siswi Hogwarts sangat sibuk membicarakan pertandingan Quidditch yang akan dilaksanakan siang nanti. Ia memakai sweater hijaunya, sesekali melirik lawan bicara, tapi lebih fokus menghabiskan sarapan.

"Kau tahu kan, sebuah kegagalan bisa membawa nama buruk bagi Slytherin. Dan kau juga tahu sendiri segalak apa kepala asrama kita. Sebagai beater kau harus gesit dan memukul bludger sekeras-kerasnya menuju chaser Gryffindor agar mereka cedera."

Baekhyun menelan kunyahannya, ia menatap sepasang mata berwarna coklat keemasan disebrang meja, "Kau banyak bicara hari ini, Tuan Oh."

Sehun mendengus, "Kau memang lebih baik diam dan ingat saja rencana kapten."

Baekhyun membiarkan sendoknya menganggur di dalam mangkuk. Ia menopang wajah dengan tangan di pipinya membentuk sudut lancip, fokus sepenuhnya pada lawan bicara. "Rencana Minseok kurang menarik, menurutku. Terlalu normal, menambahkan sedikit permainan licik akan lebih seru, kurasa."

Sehun melempar tatapan sinis, "Coba kau pikir sendiri rencananya, siswa Slytherin sok pintar." Kemudian menyuap sesendok kecil sarapannya.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Sehun. Kau tahu saja kalau aku ini pintar." Baekhyun melipat tangannya di atas meja, "Aku punya rencana lain. Aku tidak hanya mengincar chaser sebagai target, tapi juga beater."

Berhenti mengunyah, Sehun bertanya, "Kenapa harus beater?"

"Chaser tim kita sudah kuat, mereka bisa mengatasi serangan Gryffindor. Pertama, aku akan mengincar chaser seperti biasa, ketika snitch terlihat, aku akan mengincar beater. Maksudku, tanpa beater di tim mereka, bludger akan dikuasai oleh tim kita. Kedua, kau sebagai seeker tinggal memperhatikan golden snitch saja, karena saat kau fokus, sudah tidak ada bludger yang mengarah padamu. Mengerti, otak tumpul?"

Sehun mengabaikan ejekan Baekhyun. Ia meluruskan lengan sweater hijau yang tadi digulungnya. "Katakan asumsimu itu pada kapten Minseok,"

Baekhyun tersenyum yang kelihatan begitu menyebalkan, "Aku rasa ucapanmu itu menunjukkan kalau kau menyetujui rencanaku."

Sehun memalingkan pandangan, "Diam saja, blonde cerewet."

"Iya, aku diam. Tapi warna rambutmu sendiri juga blonde, jadi kau menyuruhku diam atau dirimu sendiri—"

"Resleting mulut cerewetmu itu."

"Oke, baiklah. Tapi mulutku bukan jaket apalagi celana seragam kita yang ada resletingnya—"

"Diamlah, blonde cerewet."

"Oke, aku akan diam."

"Bagus."

"Tuh kan, aku sudah diam tapi kau bicara lagi—"

"Mulutmu minta disumpal rupanya, kunci mulut hiperaktifmu. Sangat mengangguku, kau tahu itu kan—"

"Sssstt!" Baekhyun menjulurkan tangan, jari telunjuk tepat berada di depan bibir Sehun. "Diam, Sehun."

Hei, Baekhyun baru saja mengambil kata-katanya. Alis menekuk, wajah Sehun tambah suram. "Beraninya kau mengambil kalimatku! Kemari, blonde cerewet." Tangannya secara refleks menggebrak meja.

Perhatian beberapa murid teralih karena keributan kecil itu. Tidak terlalu aneh jika mereka berisik, hanya merekalah sumber keberisikan dari meja Slytherin. Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya, memeletkan lidah bermaksud mengejek sebelum melesat pergi ditelan kerumunan orang—kabur sejauh-jauhnya. Sehun mengejarnya, selalu mengejarnya untuk meraih kerah seragam Baekhyun dari belakang lalu mengunci tangan dan menjepit leher anak itu dengan satu lengan. Tidak lupa menyumpal mulutnya dengan kacang segala rasa. Sebuah siksaan khusus pada rasa muntah dan keju basi.

Aktivitas rutin mereka kalau tidak membuat keributan dengan kejar-kejaran di lorong sekolah, pasti sumpal-sumpalan kacang segala rasa sambil sumpah serapah.

Romantis sekali sebagai sepasang sahabat.

Di meja Gryffindor, Luhan membuka suara, "Heh, mereka membuat keributan lagi. Aku jadi khawatir kalau mereka tidak punya tenaga untuk bertanding karena sibuk kejar-kejaran seperti itu."

Chanyeol menggenggam kelewat posesif sendok di tangannya, jika ia tak ingat kalau itu properti sekolah, mungkin sudah dibuat sedikit bengkok karenanya. "Mereka selalu menganggu. Keributan yang mereka buat itu mengangguku."

Luhan menepuk bahu Chanyeol, "Kau selalu saja terganggu dengan segala sesuatu yang mereka lakukan, abaikan saja."

Lirikan sinis Chanyeol bertumpu pada pintu keluar yang baru saja dilewati Sehun. " _How annoying.._ "

.

* * *

.

Siang itu, komentator pertandingan Quidditch adalah murid jenius empat tahun terakhir dari asrama Ravenclaw. Mata tajam dan kejelian yang dimilikinya sangat berguna untuk mengawasi para pemain dari masing-masing tim yang bergerak cepat di udara. Berterimakasihlah pada Byun Baekhyun yang mengundurkan diri sebagai komentator dan menunjuk Do Kyungsoo siswa Ravenclaw sebagai penggantinya.

Padahal mereka kenal juga _enggak_.

Kilas baliknya, Kyungsoo tak sengaja jadi figuran _numpang_ lewat ketika Baekhyun berbicara tentang pengunduran dirinya pada wasit pertandingan. Baekhyun agak kebingungan ketika disuruh mencari pengganti, maka dengan seenaknya ia meraih lengan Kyungsoo yang berjalan terburu-buru menuju perpustakaan dengan raut wajah tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli dan fokus mengajukan keinginannya.

"Aku menunjuknya sebagai penggantiku! Nah, aku ada urusan, sampai nanti!"

Kyungsoo merasa seperti barang yang disumbangkan kepada orang yang membutuhkan. _Memangnya aku barang bekas, apa?! Dasar siswa Slytherin licik!_ —isi hati Kyungsoo saat itu. Tapi ujung-ujungnya ia setuju juga dengan ikhlas—

—tapi bohong.

Sepintar-pintarnya Kyungsoo, serendah apapun hatinya, dia tak akan sudi menerima tugas itu dengan ikhlas. Terpaksa sih iya.

Langit mendung menjadi latar belakang pertandingan. Baekhyun tersenyum antusias, menggenggam tongkat pemukulnya dengan erat. Kedua tim siap di posisi masing-masing. Suara peluit terdengar nyaring dan semua pemain melesat menangkap bola. Chaser bergerak cepat, menyenggol untuk merebut bola quaffle, mengoper, mencari sudut tertentu untuk mencetak angka.

Pusat sorot pertandingan kali ini seolah tertuju pada Baekhyun—tidak, itu tidak bercanda. Beater tim Slytherin itu memiliki kecepatan bukan main, berkali-kali beater tim Gryffindor kewalahan menanggapi pukulan bludger darinya. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun muncul sebagai beater. Biasanya, blonde itu hanya menonton atau menjadi chaser atau komentator. Wajar kalau semua yang menonton jadi syok. Baekhyun menguasai semuanya, tongkat pemukul, kekuatan pukulan yang luar biasa kencang, keseimbangan sapu terbang, kendalinya, kecepatan, ketajaman mata mengincar target, kurang _perfect_ apa lagi?

Sampai Kyungsoo sekalipun terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Ia tidak percaya kalau beater yang disana itu adalah orang yang seenaknya menyeret dia untuk menjadi komentator.

Keadaannya seolah berubah dari tahun lalu, tim Gryffindor benar-benar kewalahan dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengimbangi skor. Karena mereka sudah ketinggalan dua skor akibat pukulan bludger Baekhyun memecah formasi mereka. Padahal waktu yang terlewat belum mencapai angka sepuluh menit. Skor sekarang adalah empatpuluh berbanding enampuluh. Rintik hujan turun perlahan ke permukaan bumi.

"Beater Gryffindor Xi Luhan berusaha keras menandingi kecepatan beater Slytherin Byun Baehyun—oh! Chaser Gryffindor Kim Jongdae terkena pukulan bludger tepat di lengan kanannya dan jatuh bebas dari sapu terbangnya. _Mayday_ , _mayday_ , tim medis segera masuk lapangan." Kyungsoo menarik napas, bersiap komentar panjang, "Kembali ke pertandingan, chaser Kim Jongin menerobos formasi Slytherin dan YA DIA MELEMPAR QUAFFLE—oh, digagalkan keeper Slytherin Kim Minseok. Lincah sekali kapten tim ini. Kedua seeker masih mencari posisi snitch di atas sana—ow, keeper Gryffindor jatuh menabrak gawangnya sendiri setelah didorong kecepatan chaser timnya sendiri. Sebentar, apa yang bersinar disana itu snitch?"

Perhatian seluruh tim beralih ketika mendengar kalimat itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mengejar bola bludger yang meluncur bebas ke arah kapten timnya sendiri. Sehun melajukan sapunya dengan cepat, mata dinginnya berhasil menangkap fitur keemasan di langit mendung. Tapi seeker lawan, Chanyeol, juga berhasil fokus.

Baekhyun merunduk, quaffle yang jatuh dari dekapan seorang pemain hampir mengenai kepalanya. Sudah tidak sempat mengejar bludger, tapi Zhang Yixing beater sekawannya ada disana, mengarahkan pukulan bludger padanya.

"Yahoo, terima kasih, Yixing!"

Kyungsoo berdehem pelan, "Ehm, bludger dibelokkan oleh beater Slytherin Zhang Yixing—SAKIT SEKALI, beater Gryffindor gagal memukul bludger, malah menerima pukulan bludger di lengan kirinya. Cuaca buruk, gunakan apapun untuk menjadi payung, hujan mulai deras. Yak, gloden snitch melesat rendah di antara chaser, kedua seeker berusaha keras mengejarnya." Selipan kalimat pengingat sedia payung itu membuatnya terdengar seperti reporter cuaca.

Chanyeol hampir meraih snitch dalam genggaman jika saja tidak ada bludger yang melesat tepat di depannya. Ia mengerem tiba-tiba, menarik tangannya yang terjulur ke depan tepat sebelum bludger menghancurkan tulangnya. Tak sempat bereaksi apa-apa, seeker Slytherin menyalip sapu terbangnya. Sehun menjulurkan tangan, menangkap snitch tepat di depan seeker lawan.

Kyungsoo mengumumkan hasil pertandingan dengan semangat empat lima—semangat karena akhirnya ia bisa terlepas dari tugas paksaan. Sehun melajukan sapunya ke permukaan tanah. Dengan snitch digenggaman, ia disambut seruan kemenangan oleh teman satu tim yang sudah menunggunya di bawah.

"Hebat, Sehun! Kau menangkap snitch tepat di depan wajahnya, kau harus tahu bagaimana ekspresi seeker lawan itu tadi."

"Yeah, kuharap dia tidak terlalu marah padaku."

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya di udara, memberi isyarat _high-five_ tanpa suara. Sehun menyambutnya tanpa bicara apa-apa meskipun matanya yang dingin bicara.

"Seharusnya kau selebrasi kemenangan dengan melakukan beberapa trik di udara." Baekhyun sibuk bermain dengan tangannya, "Seperti membelokkan sapumu seperti ini, oh! Atau—atau membuat gerakan memutar seperti sirkus! Pasti seru!"

Sehun menginjak kakinya dengan sengaja, "Melakukannya dibawah guyuran hujan adalah seratus persen ide buruk."

Baekhyun menarik kakinya, mengusap wajahnya yang basah terguyur hujan deras. "Justru keren, tahu! Dan jangan menginjak sepatuku!" Baekhyun melompat ke depan dan mendarat di genangan air. Cipratan air di lapangan itu mengotori bagian bawah seragam Quidditch Sehun. Anggota tim yang lain memilih jauh-jauh dari mereka, tidak ingin terkena cipratan air.

"Jangan memulainya, Baekhyun!" Sehun menginjak genangan air di depannya dengan satu kaki, membalas perbuatan Baekhyun.

"Yah! Jubahku kotor!" Baekhyun mengeluh.

Tim Gryffindor berjalan keluar lapangan. Chanyeol menatap tim lawan dengan tak suka. Ia tidak sempat marah untuk Sehun karena snitch-nya gagal ditangkap. Tapi ia lebih terganggu dengan seseorang yang memukul bludger dan melesat di depannya itu. Ekor matanya sempat melirik tadi, melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum miring padanya. Karena pukulan bludger dari Baekhyun, membuat timnya gagal menang di pertandingan ini.

Pinggang Chanyeol disikut Luhan. Membuatnya menoleh dengan tatapan menuduh.

Luhan memutar mata dengan malas, "Chanyeol, kau mulai memandangi mereka lagi. Kau harus menjaga matamu, pandangan itu mengisyaratkan tak suka dengan kuat, aku tidak nyaman melihatnya!"

"Jangan salahkan aku, mereka saja yang mengganggu."

"Apa yang mengganggumu? Karena kita kalah tahun ini? Jangan kekanakan, ayo kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Kecuali kau mau sakit karena hujan-hujanan." Luhan berjalan mendahuluinya.

Tatapan Chanyeol masih menuju tempat yang sama selama beberapa detik, melihat Sehun yang merendahkan kepalanya dan kelihatan berbisik pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak memukul bludger terlalu keras pada Luhan, kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka, "Tenang saja, besok dia masih masuk kelas kok. Karena lengan kirinya yang patah, pasti masih bisa menulis."

Sehun menatapnya kesal, "Agak keterlaluan, tahu. Dan jangan sombong dengan aksi heroikmu memukul bludger!" Sehun mengacak rambut basah Baekhyun.

"Hei! Jauhkan tanganmu dari kepalaku, Sehun. Atau aku akan menginjak genangan air lagi!" ancam Baekhyun sambil mundur selangkah, " _Praise me some more._ Seharusnya kau memujiku karena rencanaku berhasil!" tangannya bergerak merapikan helai rambut basahnya yang berantakan. Baekhyun merasa diawasi, maka ia menolehkan kepala dan bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

Hanya sedetik dan Chanyeol memutus pandangan. Pergi meninggalkan lapangan. Senyuman Baekhyun tambah lebar melihatnya.

"Ayo main hujan-hujanan sebentar." Ajak Baekhyun.

Sehun menepuk dahi. Dan kapten tim disana tersenyum mafhum. "Tidak ada hujan-hujanan lagi. Kembali ke ruang ganti sebelum kalian semua terserang demam." Minseok mendorong punggung Baekhyun dari belakang, memaksanya berjalan.

"Baiklah, baik! Apa katamu saja, kapten."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dua murid Slytherin berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah setelah keluar dari kelas pagi ini. Baekhyun mengusap sebelah mata sambil bertanya, "Apa kau menjenguk Luhan kemarin?"

"Tidak perlu ditanya, kau tahu jawabannya." Sehun menjawab acuh.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya ke belakang kepala, menguap sebentar sebelum bicara. "Aku bosan sekali di kelas ramuan pagi ini. Dan kita masih ada kelas lain limabelas menit lagi, menyebalkan. Aku ingin bersenang-senang."

Sehun membetulkan tali tas yang tersampir di bahunya, "Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan bersenang-senang?"

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya, melipat di depan dada. "Entahlah, mungkin bermain sesuatu di lapangan atau memakan sesuatu yang menggelikan di ruang rekreasi, oh atau mempelajari sihir baru di tepi danau hitam, tidak buruk. Atau kau ingin kita main catur sihir?"

"Kalau kau mau membolos sampai segitunya, Minseok punya Pastiles Pemuntah dan Nogat Mimisan." Kata Sehun tanpa menoleh.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat, tersenyum antusias seperti biasa, "Oh sungguh? Kelihatan menarik. Aku pernah mencoba Permen Pingsan saat pelajaran ramuan." raut wajahnya berubah keruh selama beberapa detik, "Sungguh, kau tidak perlu mencobanya sering-sering. Rasa permen itu tak pernah sekalipun ingin kuingat, benar-benar membuatmu pingsan." Baekhyun melangkah ke depan Sehun, berhenti disana, "Masih limabelas menit sebelum kita masuk kelas, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Sehun menatapnya dengan mata yang dingin seperti biasa, ia menanggapi dengan raut wajah berpikir. "Biasanya kau yang memikirkan sesuatu untuk kita lakukan."

Cengiran Baekhyun tambah lebar, "Oh, kau selalu menyerahkannya padaku." Baekhyun menggenggam sesuatu di dalam kepalan tangannya, sekecil batu. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melemparkannya ke bawah, ketika benda itu berdebum menabrak lantai, ia berubah menjadi balutan asap hitam yang menghalau pandangan.

Sehun tidak sempat bereaksi, ia terkejut, terbatuk sambil mengibaskan tangan. Mencoba menghilangkan asap hitam yang muncul begitu saja. " _Damn_ , Baekhyun. Jangan menggunakan bubuk kegelapan instan Peru di lorong sekolah!" Sehun mengusap mata, ia menjulurkan tangan satunya, mencoba meraih jubah Baekhyun tapi hanya mendapatkan udara.

"Ayo kejar-kejaran di lorong sekolah! Jika kau bisa menangkapku sebelum lima menit terakhir, akan kubelikan tiga _pumpkin pasties_ dan dua kotak _drooble_ , jika tidak ya sebaliknya. Lima menit sebelum masuk kelas, kita berlomba siapa yang duluan sampai di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

Baekhyun sudah mendahului _start_.

"Itu curang!" Sehun mengejarnya.

Melesat melewati beberapa siswa di lorong, Baekhyun terlalu gesit. Sehun tentu bisa menyusul karena kakinya yang panjang, tapi ia kurang mahir menghindari tabrakan dengan beberapa siswa-siswi yang berjalan di lorong. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, merasa kemenangan mudah didapatkannya. Tapi dibelokan lorong selanjutnya tidak begitu beruntung. Ada orang yang muncul disana dan mengagetkannya, tidak sempat bereaksi tepat waktu. Baekhyun menabraknya, tepat bahu dengan bahu.

Beruntung tidak jatuh, tapi buku-buku yang dibawa orang itu berserakan di lantai. Baekhyun punya sopan santun tentunya, maka ia berjongkok dan mengumpulkan buku. Pemilik buku juga membungkuk, mengambil bukunya satu persatu.

Baekhyun melihat wajahnya, "Oh, hai, Chanyeol! Maaf ya menabrakmu. Kondisi darurat, taruhan traktir dengan Sehun." Ia berdiri tegak, menyerahkan tiga buku. "Rajin sekali, dari perpustakaan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil bukunya, "Bukan, tapi mau ke perpustakaan."

"Oh, begitu. Apa enaknya menghabiskan waktu berkencan dengan buku-buku tua itu?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, Baekhyun tak sempat melihat senyuman miring di wajahnya karena terlalu cepat. "Apa itu mengganggumu?"

Baekhyun baru ingin menjawab ketika pandangannya melihat sosok Sehun yang sudah dekat dibalik bahu tegap Chanyeol, "Sial, aku terlalu lama berdiri disini, Sehun sudah kelihatan. Sampai nanti, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun baru berlari dua langkah ketika seseorang menarik kerah seragamnya dari belakang. Hampir jatuh, beruntung ia berhasil mempertahankan keseimbangan. Tidak beruntung karena tas yang tersampir di bahunya jatuh ke lantai. Lebih tidak beruntung lagi karena Sehun lah yang menarik kerah seragamnya.

"Gaaah, Sehun! Jangan kerah seragamku—"

Sehun mengapit lehernya dengan lengan kanan, mencegahnya melepaskan diri. "Tertangkap, ayo belikan aku _pumpkin pasties_ dan _drooble_."

"Haaa—lepaskan dulu cekikan mautmu! Sesak, tahu!"

Sehun menyeretnya pergi tetap dengan posisi itu, meskipun sekarang jepitan lengannya melonggar dan lebih kelihatan seperti merangkul leher Baekhyun. "Kau tidak akan mati, jadi tidak perlu mengeluh seheboh itu."

"Tasmu jatuh, Baekhyun."

Dua siswa Slytherin itu menoleh, senyap dan tidak adu mulut lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum, meraih tasnya dari tangan Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, Yeol."

"Sekarang tepati taruhanmu, traktir aku." Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti tadi.

Baekhyun terseret dengan langkahnya, sempat melambaikan tangan, "Sampai di pelajaran kedua nanti, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menatap punggung mereka yang menjauh. Masih dengan tatapan sinis seperti biasa. Tatapan tidak suka yang menunjukkan bahwa ia terganggu dengan keberadaan mereka berdua.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Luhan, jalan itu bukan menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor." Ucap Joonmyeon ketika melihat Luhan membelokkan langkahnya setelah keluar dari kelas.

Luhan berbalik, menatapnya agak gugup. Tertawa hambar, "Ahaha, aku ingin menemui seseorang." Joonmyeon menatapnya agak menyelidik, Luhan mundur selangkah, "sekalian mengecek lengan kiriku." Ia menunjuk lengan kirinya yang dibebat. Berbalik dengan cepat dan melangkah pergi. "Sampai nanti!"

Luhan hilang di tikungan tepat ketika suara Jongdae terdengar, "Chanyeol, kau juga mau kemana?" tanyanya melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah lain, bukan menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Tanpa menoleh, Chanyeol menjawab, "Cari udara sebentar, duluan saja dengan yang lain."

"Oh, baiklah." Jongdae menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh sebelum berbalik dan pergi ke koridor asrama Gryffindor.

Chanyeol menghela napas, kelihatan seperti melepas beban. Ia berjalan santai mengikuti kakinya melangkah, mengikuti insting kakinya. Ia berhenti di jembatan menuju menara astronomi. Melangkah ke sisi kanan, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya terlipat diatas jembatan. Memandangi bukit dan hutan terlarang yang terlihat di kejauhan. Suasana tenang dan angin berhembus agak kencang, musim dingin hampir tiba. Langit mendung setiap saat, entah pertanda hujan atau akan turun salju.

"Sendirian saja? Tidak bersama teman satu asramamu itu?"

Bahunya sedikit berjengit, Chanyeol tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain di belakangnya. Ia menoleh, mendapati siswa Slytherin yang selalu mengganggu, Baekhyun tersenyum padanya. Chanyeol menatap perbukitan lagi. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Baekhyun melangkah ke samping Chanyeol, punggung bersandar di dinding jembatan, "kau kan selalu bersama mereka kemana-mana." Tangannya melepas tas di bahu dan menjatuhkannya disisi kaki.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana? Kau juga selalu bersama si pirang dingin itu, siapa namanya? Setiap saat, dimanapun, selalu bersamanya dan membuat keributan." Sindir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Bersenang-senang, begitu aku menyebutnya. Omong-omong, namanya Oh Sehun."

"Dan selalu menarik perhatian orang lain karena keributan kalian." Tambah Chanyeol, tatapannya masih lurus menatap bukit.

"Oh percayalah, itu tidak sengaja." Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap Chanyeol. Pelipis menumpu buku-buku jari yang bersandar di dinding bersama dengan bahunya.

Sedetik kemudian, pergerakan Chanyeol tidak sesuai prediksi Baekhyun. Tasnya dilepas, dibiarkan jatuh ke bawah dan lelaki tinggi itu menghimpit Baekhyun ke dinding jembatan. Punggung siswa Slytherin itu menabrak dinding cukup keras.

Hei, ini terlalu cepat.

"Ow, seharusnya kau bisa lebih lembut daripada itu, Yeol."

Chanyeol menumpu tangan dikedua sisi tubuhnya, menutup akses manapun sebagai jalan keluar. "Tidak. Kau berbohong. Apa kau sengaja menarik perhatianku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka, "Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan itu?"

"Kau kan yang menggunakan mantra _confundus_ , menyihir teman satu timku saat latihan sampai sapunya menabrakku. Kau juga sengaja membuat keributan di ruang makan supaya aku memperhatikanmu. Kau juga sengaja memukul bludger ke jalurku untuk menarik perhatianku."

"Anggap soal bludger itu sebagai trik licik supaya timku menang."

Chanyeol menatapnya sangsi, tidak percaya.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Tapi instingmu memang lebih kuat. Iya, aku menarik perhatianmu supaya kau melihat ke arahku." Tangan kanan Baekhyun terangkat, mengusap dagu Chanyeol dengan buku jarinya, "kau mengacuhkanku beberapa hari terakhir. Jangan salahkan aku."

"Kau selalu menggangguku."

"Untuk menarik perhatianmu. Tentu saja hal itu akan kulakukan."

Chanyeol merendahkan lehernya, "Kau tahu persis aku tidak suka melihatmu sedekat itu dengan si pirang dingin, kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Yeol, kau bahkan tidak mau menyebut namanya. Dasar pencemburu."

"Tadi pagi kau mengatakan bahwa aku berkencan dengan buku-buku tua itu. Dan apa sikapmu selama ini sebagai balas dendam?" matanya menatap lurus pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menjawab.

Chanyeol semakin menunduk. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun membeku di tempat, bingung antara ingin menanggapi kecup menggoda di bibir bawahnya atau menginjak kaki Chanyeol karena telah menciumnya tiba-tiba. Namun ketika Chanyeol menarik tangan kirinya kemudian menelusuri pinggangnya untuk memeluk, Baekhyun memilih opsi pertama. Chanyeol benar-benar tak meminta balasan, ia hanya ingin bermanja sebentar dengan kekasihnya setelah berhari-hari tidak bisa mendekapnya. Semakin mendesak ke dinding, ia mencium lebih dalam, gerutan di tengkuk didapatkan sebagai balasan.

Oh, sial. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak perlakuan kekasihnya yang meminta perhatian lebih meskipun beberapa hari terakhir Chanyeol telah mengacuhkannya.

"Caramu kotor, memaksaku bicara seperti itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sudah selesai merajuknya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu pasrah. "Kau sibuk belajar dan bermain dengan teman satu asramamu. Bahkan sampai mengacuhkanku di kelas. Kupikir memberikanmu sedikit pelajaran bukan ide yang buruk, makanya aku berdekatan dengan Sehun."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas dengan kesal sekaligus lelah, "Serius deh, Baekhyun, rencana balas dendammu itu berhasil. Sangat, jika perlu kutambahkan. Kau menarik perhatianku sekaligus membuatku cemburu dengan pirang dingin itu. Dasar licik."

Cengiran terpampang di wajah Baekhyun, "Jangan sebut aku siswa Slytherin jika tidak licik."

"Secara tidak langsung kau menyebut semua murid Slytherin itu licik, tahu."

Baekhyun mendorong dahi seseorang yang masih menghimpitnya dengan telunjuk secara refleks. "Jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu. Dan bisakah kau melepaskanku sekarang?"

Chanyeol menyeringai samar, sebelah lengannya yang masih melingkar di pinggang kekasih ia rapatkan. Suaranya merendah, berkata di depan hidung Baekhyun, "Tidak. Nanti saja ya, Baek."

Baekhyun menahan bahu Chanyeol. "Yah, yah, tidak. Kau saja yang nanti, Yeol. Sebentar—"

Kecupan mendarat lagi di bibirnya. Chanyeol tentu saja tidak terlalu berharap mendapatkan balasan, sekali lagi, dia hanya ingin bermanja lebih lama. Meskipun Baekhyun ingin mendorongnya paksa, tapi sinyal menenangkan dari sentuhan kekasih selalu bisa meruntuhkan argumennya, tertelan dan melempam.

Baekhyun menarik napas, "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolak sentuhanmu! Dasar sial." Ia mendorong Chanyeol ke samping dengan pelan. Diluar dugaan, Chanyeol mau melepaskan tangannya. Mereka berdua mengambil tas yang berada di lantai. Baekhyun berjalan ke depan Chanyeol. Tangan kiri menggenggam tali tas dan tangan kanannya terjulur ke depan. "Ayo kembali, waktu makan siang sudah dimulai."

Chanyeol menatapnya sangsi. "Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan terlalu dekat dengan Sehun di meja Slytherin nanti."

Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka. "Tidak usah cemburu, Sehun itu sudah punya pacar kok."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Siapa?"

"Temanmu, Luhan dari asrama Gryffindor. Sehun tahu aku pacaran denganmu, makanya dia sering mendekatiku untuk bertanya-tanya tentang Luhan."

 _Oh, pantas saja Luhan menolak pergi ke asrama tadi._

"Jadi?" tangan Baekhyun masih terulur di udara.

Chanyeol menghela napas, menerima uluran tangan dan menggenggam erat. Masing-masing menelusupkan jemari ketika angin kencang berhembus melalui celah-celah dinding jembatan. Ia melangkah bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun. Akhirnya, mulai hari ini, Chanyeol tidak akan merasa terganggu dengan apapun lagi. Yah, mungkin perlu menuntut cerita Luhan. Karena jika ia tahu cerita aslinya, tidak mungkin masalah akan timbul

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Finish**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ haaaa—akhirnya bisa juga buat fic dengan Harry Potter AU. Dari dulu _emang_ mau buat soalnya. Kepuasan tersendiri setelah berhasil nulis kata 'finish'.

Ah ya, makasih buat reviewer di fic lain saya yang memberi _support_ untuk hasil UN saya, _thank you so much! Luv ya~!_

 **...**

 ** _Terima kasih sudah membaca :)_**


End file.
